


A Song for (About) You

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: litpollo singer-guitarist!AU [2]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Lityerses huffed. "You're lucky I love you," he said."Considering we've been dating for a year, I would certainly hope you do, sweetheart," Apollo replied with a chuckle as he tugged him to the kitchen.
Relationships: Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson)
Series: litpollo singer-guitarist!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028385
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Song for (About) You

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to A Melody of Us!  
> Characters all belong to Rick Riordan, this fic belongs to me, I get zero profit from this except serotonin
> 
> Enjoy!

Apollo's face scrunched slightly as he corrected the camera position, tilting it a little more to the right. Without breaking his focus on the damn thing, he said, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Lityerses, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, guitar in hand, hummed distractedly as he strum the instrument. "Well, yeah. I think we've tortured our followers enough," he replied. "And it's just a one time thing. After this one, I'll be back playing behind the camera." he smirked a little. "Can't really take the spotlight off of you either, can we?"

"I _am_ kind of difficult to resist," Apollo joked, and Lit nudged his back with his toe in response even though he was laughing at the joke.

"Anyway, what's with the secrecy? You usually give me the whole song, complete with the lyrics. This one you only gave me the block notes," the slightly shorter man asked.

This time, Apollo turned his head a little so he could wink at his boyfriend. "You'll hear it, it's a surprise," he said, smiling. Lityerses huffed.

"I don't like surprises," he pointed out.

"Yes and no. You like them when they're from your best, charming, endearing boyfriend," Apollo quipped back, all the while smacking his camera in frustation.

Lit hummed, playing a set of basic notes. " _Best boyfriend_. So basically you're implying that I have other significant others?" he teased.

"Hmm … do you?"

The brown-haired male actually laughed at that, and Apollo smiled. "Not currently, at least," he said, shaking his head.

The blonde clapped his hands once. "Alright, we're set! You know the sequence, I go first and sing with you covering as usual, then you come into the frame when I give you the signal -- got it?"

Lit nodded. "Make sure the signal's clear. I won't get inside the frame if you just wink obnoxiously," he joked. Apollo huffed and pushed him on the shoulder.

"I'm hurt that you think I'm obnoxious, even though it's the truth. Nevermind that- let's get started!"

Apollo took the place in front of the camera, leaning back to the side of the bed in a relaxed and open stance. The dim lighting from the fairy lights did a good job making a warm and soft ambiance to the room.

Lityerses stayed beside the camera so he wouldn't disrupt Apollo as he started the song. As he did, Lit quietly started his part, the sound from his instrument and his boyfriend's voice mingling in the air.

_Do you know what you're doing to my heart?_   
_Do you know it beats faster only for you?_   
_Do you know how I feel, everytime you look at me?_

_Do you know what love is?_   
_Have you ever thought that no one knows?_   
_That it's an odd thing, love?_   
_Do I know what love is?_   
_No, but I know it must be about you_

Apollo paused dramatically, quirking a smile toward him. Lit smiled back.

_You, with your silly red shirt_   
_You, with your shining eyes_   
_You, with your delightful laugh_   
_You, with your mission to take me down_   
_It's always about, for, been you_

Apollo paused again, this time with a wistful atmosphere around him. He tilted his head slightly as he sang the next verse.

_And I want you on my side, everytime, right now_

Lit's eyes widened. So that's the signal. He huffed silently and moved to Apollo's side, mouthing _subtle_. The other male chuckled and pulled him close until their shoulders touched. He continued to sing, and Lit kept playing.

_And now that you're here_   
_I don't want you to go, ever_   
_So stay_   
_And since no one knows the definition of love_   
_Maybe it'll be nice if we just make one for ourselves_

Apollo had reached the end of the song and he leaned forward to kiss Lit, but the brown-haired male grinned, put his hand in front of his mouth, and sang (a little bit off-key) two verses he'd made on a whim.

_Because, maybe, it has never been definite_   
_And the world is just fooling around with us_

Then, he put his hand away and kissed Apollo softly. The blonde actually giggled when they parted as he subtly pulled out a small remote-like device from his pants pocket and clicked a button to end the recording.

"So," he said, grinning impishly, "what do you think?"

"'Silly red shirt'? Really?" asked Lityerses, mockingly offended. Despite that, he carefully put his guitar away and pulled Apollo closer to him, making them fully pressed side to side against each other.

Apollo laughed. "Actually, I kind of love how it turned out! I thought it would make the whole song sound silly, but it didn't! Also, that shirt is silly. What does 'cornhusker, Nebraska' even means? I think I will never know," he rambled. Then he paused and nudged his boyfriend slightly. "But really, what do you think about it? Not too much, right?"

Lityerses smiled. "Might have been too cheesy," he teased, and Apollo nudged him again. "But I love it."

"Awww, Lityerses likes cheesy songs! I'll keep that in mind!"

"I'm regretting this already," he groaned, accompanied by Apollo's laughter. "I'm flattered, though. You literally made a song completely about us."

"I think we deserve it, after a year of dealing with each other," Apollo quipped lightly and Lit rolled his eyes as the other male kissed his forehead.

"With this kind of mood," he replied, "I'm actually surprised you didn't have an over-the-top candlelight dinner set up."

Apollo raised a brow and he pulled away a little to give Lit a look. "Who said I didn't?" he responded, standing up and extending his hand to his boyfriend. "No candles, though. We've ran out of them for a while."

Lit snorted, taking the hand and hauling himself up. "Of course we ran out of candles, 'Pollo, it's the twenty-first century, what we do have is a flashlight."

"Right. Better just use normal lights, then. Flashlight dinner would probably look like we don't have money to pay the electricity," said Apollo.

Lityerses huffed. "You're lucky I love you," he said.

"Considering we've been dating for a year, I would certainly hope you do, sweetheart," Apollo replied with a chuckle as he tugged him to the kitchen.

*  
 **Phoebus_Apollo** _posted a video_  
(20.30) Face reveal of my lovely guitarist! Also, apparently I did end up writing a song about my love ♡ hope you guys have a good time!

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics belong to me, that's why it's shitty *shrugs*


End file.
